Ultimatrix (Earth-782)
The Ultimatrix is a machine in Ben 10: Behind The Scenes ''that was used by Ben Tennyson to transform into aliens. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remained the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the Ultimatrix became green. This shows that the user could change the color scheme of the Ultimatrix. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. Origin Originally created by Azmuth, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete, so he contained the device in high security storage. Albedo stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding the evolutionary function. Unfortunately for him, Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix was still linked to the same database, so Albedo only had access to Ben's current aliens, which excluded Grey Matter. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur easily defeated Ben as Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to give up the Omnitrix to him. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Albedo by using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of Bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism to force Vilgax to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffered the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same threat. Ben used Ultimate Swampfire to battle Vilgax and used Jetray to later escape. Ben continued to use it until he defeated Vilgax with Diagon's powers. Azmuth came to take Ascalon as well as the Ultimatrix and gave the new Omnitrix to the worthy wielder. Azmuth destroyed the Ultimatrix in an upcoming episode of ''Ben 10: Behind The Scenes Features General *The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Ultimatrix was able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. *Pressing the black button next to the dial made the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it could be slipped off. *The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. Evolutionary Function *The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. Clothing *The Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes either colored white and black or green and black. Ben doesn't quite know how the feature worked. It is shown that returning aliens had unique clothing to them. **According to Dwayne, Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Voice Command *The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. **Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command. Malfunctions *The Ultimatrix couldn't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to restore DNA. *The Ultimatrix always went into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus, due to it not being added by Azmuth at the stage of development it was in and Albedo didn't add it. *The Ultimate Forms eventually became sentient inside the Ultimatrix. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. Modes The Ultimatrix had 7 modes: *'Active Mode: '''This was the default mode for the Ultimatrix. It always meant that you were good to turn into an alien and the Ultimatrix is fully charged. *'Recharge Mode: 'Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. *'Scan Mode: 'Scan Mode automatically activates when the user is near a unknown DNA sample that is not in the Codon Stream. This mode will scan the DNA sample and transfer it to the Codon Stream, where the user can access it at any time. This mode can also be used to scan an alien which DNA is in the Codon Stream and if it is locked, unlocks it. However, this function has to be activated manuallly. *'Reset Mode: 'The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. *'Deactivated Mode: 'The Ultimatrix turns off all functions and shuts down, making it completely useless. *'Radiation Mode: 'This mode activates automatically when there is radiation detected nearby. This mode will transform the user into a radiation-proof alien (usually NRG) and will change the Ultimatrix symbol to red. This mode deactivates when the radiation is no longer detected. *'Self-Destruct Mode: 'Self-Destruct is a last resort to the Ultimatrix and is used when the Ultimatrix falls into enemy hands. If the Self-Destruct mode has been activated for a few days, the power from it could destroy the whole universe. It can be activated by Voice Command. Aliens In the Ultimatrix, there are approximately 1,000,918 DNA samples of aliens via the Codon Stream. Of all of them, only about 50 were ever used, not counting Ultimate Forms. Ultimate Forms These are the used Ultimate Forms: Appearances *Ultimates Unleashed! Trivia *6 aliens in the Ultimatrix are aliens originally created by ''Ben20230000 '' that were meant to be in his original series, ''Ben 10: Samurai World. *Ultimate Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an Ultimate Form, but was replaced with Ultimate Chromastone. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Destroyed